


NSFW fanart collection: CLAMP

by flaggermousse



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Collection of NSFW fanart for CLAMP series.





	NSFW fanart collection: CLAMP

**Author's Note:**

> My old love for CLAMP returned to me and I started drawing some fanart for their work again. This is a collection for the not so safe for work ones. All the safe stuff is back at [my tumblr](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/tagged/CLAMP).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They spent six months alone in the country of Yama. Six months that we _never_ see. 
> 
>  
> 
> We can make our own conclusions. ~~Sure there was a language barrier but there are gestures and miming that can communicate what you want to do.~~


End file.
